


Mulder and Scully Watch Zootopia

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Candy, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Laughter, Love, Movie Night, Popcorn, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Time to brush up on their Disney movies, Mulder has chosen a good one for movie night. 🦊❤️🐰





	Mulder and Scully Watch Zootopia

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any portion of Zootopia, I am simply borrowing some dialogue to create a sweet story. Disney owns Zootopia, and... well I suppose the X-Files too these days. That said, just know that I borrow with no intention of keeping forever. 😊

“So what movie did you settle on?” Scully asked, as she walked over to the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her hand, chewing on a few pieces. 

“A really good one,” Mulder answered, reaching for the bowl as she got closer. She sat beside him and saw the television had gone into its screen saving mode. She glanced at him with her eyebrows raised. “Settle in, my dear. Get cozy.” She laughed and leaned against him, waiting to see what he had picked. 

“Please don’t be _ Plan 9 From Outer Space_. Please, please,” she whispered, over and over and he laughed. 

“Stop. We haven’t watched that one in a long time,” he said, as he picked up the remote and pointed it at the television. 

“_Zootopia_? A cartoon? Mulder… what?” She turned her head and looked at him, finding him grinning at her. 

“Scully, we have a little one now, she’s going to watch these movies, we need to be up to date on our children’s films,” he said, throwing some popcorn into his mouth. 

“Mulder, she won’t be watching anything like this for a long time. By the time she does, _ this _movie will be considered old school.” 

“Well, I happen to like old school,” he said, grinning as he fed her a piece of popcorn. “Besides, it’s a Disney film. Do those ever truly become out of date? People still love _ Snow White _ and _ The Little Mermaid _ so you’re argument is invalid.” He threw more popcorn in his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. 

“_You _ especially like _ The Little Mermaid_,” she teased and he shrugged again. 

“What can I say? I like a redhead who doesn’t have a lot to say,” he said and she pulled away from him, moving to the end of the couch, crossing her arms in mock anger. “Oh come on now, don’t be like that.” He laughed and tickled her foot. She jumped and moved it out of his reach, tucking her feet under her butt. 

“Ahem.” She heard and looked over to see him pulling a pack of licorice from beside the couch. He opened it and took one out, holding it just beyond her reach. She made a grab for it and he pulled it away, patting the spot beside him and moving the licorice to his other hand. Sighing loudly, she got up and sat beside him again, putting her hand out for the licorice. 

“Uh uh,” he said, tapping his cheek and waiting. She huffed and leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and she kissed his lips. As she pulled her head back, he handed her the licorice, a big smile on his face. 

“Gotcha,” he said, taking a bite of his own licorice and grabbing the remote again. 

“Hmph,” she pouted, taking a bite, then smiling at him. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought,” he said, handing her the popcorn and putting his arm around her. 

“So what exactly is this movie about?” she asked, laying her head on his shoulder and taking another bite of licorice. 

“Hmm. Well it’s about… animals and probably songs?” 

“You have no idea?” 

“No, so let’s just turn it on and watch it, okay? Sheesh.” He pushed play before either of them could read the summary of the movie. 

“I suppose one day we’ll have to take a trip to some Disney park,” she sighed, seeing the Disney castle appear on the screen. 

“I’m already tired thinking about it,” he groaned and she laughed. 

The movie started and they were both quiet, until Scully laughed at the little gray cat playing all the musical instruments. 

“Oh, a bunny family who owns a carrot farm, how cute. 275 brothers and sisters, that’s hilarious,” Scully snorted. 

Mulder handed her the licorice when she snapped her fingers, pointing toward them. Taking out two pieces, she handed one to him and kept one for herself. 

“God, the academy training. I don’t think I was ever as tired as after those 5 a.m. runs. Well, until I was up all night with a newborn,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Yeah,” he laughed, reaching for some popcorn, alternating bites between that and the licorice. “Look how small Judy is compared to everyone else. She reminds me of you.” 

“Shut up!” she said, pushing against him. 

“She does! Look at her, trying no matter what, exhausted, always around those bigger than her. That’s you.” He shrugged and she sighed. 

“Whatever…” 

“Ah, Scully, look at her! She took down a rhino! Not in three inch heels, but she _ is _a bunny after all, where would she find ones that fit?” She laughed and finished her licorice, quiet again as they watched Judy graduating from the academy. 

“Oh!” Scully laughed. “Foxes are the worst! Her dad is giving her fox spray! What if _ my _ dad had done that?” She tapped her fingers to her lips, hearing his scoff as his mouth dropped open and he reached to take the licorice back. She was too fast and stopped him however, making him pout, his lower lip sticking out. 

“The train, the different sized doors. Oh my God, the population of Bunnyburrow constantly changing." She chuckled and he laughed with her. 

“There’s the song,” he said when the music started. 

“It’s a Disney movie, Mulder. Of course it has a song.” 

They laughed at the city as Judy arrived at the train station, commenting on the animals, and the details involved in it all. Mulder paused the movie while she got up and got them some water, settling back beside him and taking a drink as he started it up again. 

“Mulder… I think… oh my, that’s Idris Elba." She smiled and he shook his head. “Oh, this movie just got a _ whole _ lot better.” 

“Scully, he’s an animated Cape buffalo-”

“Shhh…” she said, closing her eyes and listening, a smile still on her face. “His voice, Mulder.” She shook her head and he huffed out a breath. Opening her eyes, she looked at him and bumped him with her shoulder. “Say it.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Mmm-hmm.” 

“Sculllllayyyy,” he said in a low voice and she inhaled, the timbre of his voice making her weak. 

“Mmm, so much better than Idris,” she said with a purr. 

“If you want to pause this...” he said eagerly, already reaching for the remote to do so. 

“No, let’s keep watching it,” she said, shaking her head. “But know that I will be interested later.” Sliding a hand down his thigh as she set her glass on the coffee table, he growled. “Very interested.” 

“You’re terrible,” he said, shaking his head. 

“You know you love me.” 

“Do I know that? When you tease me the way you do?” She looked at him and he smiled, putting his arm around her again. “Yeah, I do know.” He kissed her head as they watched Judy giving out parking tickets. 

_ “Hey, watch where you’re going, fox!” _

He had to rewind it, both of them laughing and missing the next part of the movie. When he turned it on, they laughed again, but softer, still able to hear the movie. 

“Oh, he seems shifty, for sure. As most foxes are,” she teased. “Oh my God, Mulder, the cherry on top of the ice cream! And Jason Bateman… Mulder, this is hilarious.” 

“No need to close your eyes and sigh for _ his _ voice, huh?” he scoffed. 

“No. His humor and sarcasm though…” She shrugged and smiled. “Oh… see I knew it, he’s shifty.” They watched him making many smaller popsicles from the big one they melted down, collecting the sticks, and then selling them as wood for mice. 

“Huh, see now, I wouldn’t consider that shifty. More like resourceful,” Mulder said and she scoffed. 

“He preyed on Judy’s kindness, made a profit from something he didn’t pay for, and then made a double profit from the trash.” 

“He had a permit, see?” 

“So, he bends the rules just a little, and that’s okay? Sounds like someone else I know." She chuckled. 

“Hey now, I slightly resemble that remark,” he said, squeezing her shoulder. 

“Oh, he absolutely resembles you. Look at his tie, all loose around his neck. Hmmm.” 

“Offer still stands to pause it." He teased and she laughed. 

“Nick does resemble you though and her me, trying to keep you in line.” 

“Plus he’s way taller than her, so there’s that too.” He gasped when she elbowed him in the ribs, groaning as he made a show of rubbing them. 

“God, doesn’t the stature and general overbearing of the police chief, your precious Idris, remind you of Kersh?” Mulder laughed. “His face when we quit reminds me of the way he’s yelling at Judy.” She laughed and nodded in agreement. 

“She’s a dumb bunny, but they’re good at multiplying." She laughed and shook her head. “The humor in this is fantastic.” 

“A naturalist club, genius,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Sloths working at the DMV!” She howled with laughter. “They were there all day… oh my god.” 

“Mr. Big is a tiny shrew, I swear this is too funny.” He laughed, reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch and covering her as she put a pillow against his leg and laid down. She sighed, the blanket warming her, as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. 

“Aww, here comes the sweet bonding moment,” she said, and then felt herself actually tearing up when they saw Nick get pushed down and muzzled by his so called friends. “Mulder if anyone ever treats our girl that way, bullies her I mean…” 

“Yeah.” 

Quiet for a bit, his fingers now running through her hair, she tried to shake the thought of her little girl being hurt by her friends, being pushed around, and it made her heart hurt. 

“Stop thinking about it, Scully,” he said quietly and she sighed. 

The case in the movie seemed to be solved, though things were still not completely figured out, and then Nick and Judy were fighting and no longer friends. 

“Why do Disney movies always have to punch you in the gut like this?” she asked and he chuckled lightly, his fingers softly stroking. “Now she’s going home, almost time for the climax.” 

“Climax, Scully? Seriously, I can still pause it,” he said, his fingers halting in their movements. She pinched his leg and he laughed, resuming stroking her hair. 

“Aww, see? She’s found Nick and apologized, everything will be okay now." She snuggled into the pillow, pulling the blanket closer around her. 

“Oh. My. God. It’s like _ Breaking Bad_. How is this a _ kids _ movie? This stuff would go right over their heads,” Mulder laughed. “WALTER AND JESSE! Scully…” He laughed harder, hitting the couch as she smiled. 

“Foreshadowing at its finest,” she said, watching as Nick pretended to attack Judy, just as she had acted it out in the talent show years ago, and thus catching the perpetrator who was causing havoc in the city. 

“Ohh, now Nick is a cop and they’ll be partners. Everyone should have a fox for a partner, any kind of Fox,” she said, rubbing his shin. He hummed and rubbed her shoulder. 

_ “So are all rabbits bad drivers, or is it just you?” _

Scully sat up quickly, having heard almost those exact words from Mulder many times in the past, minus the rabbit part. 

_ “Oops. Sorry.” _

“Scully,” Mulder said quietly, his eyes huge. 

_ “Sly bunny.” _

_ “Dumb fox.” _

“_You know you love me.” _

“_Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do.” _

“_Scully_,” he said, sitting forward as she sat with her mouth hanging open. 

“Mulder… How?” 

“I’m rewinding it,” he said, grabbing the remote. They watched it once again, both of them laughing. 

“Mulder, we joked about it being us, but it actually _is _us_, _” she said, as the movie ended and the credits began to roll, music playing once again. “It’s like they knew us.” 

He shook his head and turned the movie and the television off, setting the remote down. He looked over at her and laughed, before standing up and bringing their glasses and the popcorn bowl to the sink. Shaking his head again, he turned to look at her. She stood up and shook her head, laying the blanket across the back of the couch. 

“Well, it’s safe to say you picked a good movie." She smiled, meeting him halfway in the living room and wrapping her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes. “I really enjoyed it.” He scoffed as he put his hands on her waist. 

“I noticed that you did.” She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, her tongue licking at his lips. 

“What do you say we take this upstairs, dumb fox?” She held his face and then ran her hands down his chest. 

“After all the times I asked you to pause it, now you call me a dumb fox and expect to get in my pants?” he scoffed and she laughed, running a hand over the front of his pants. He jerked, but she felt him respond. 

“That’s exactly what I expect to happen,” she purred and he exhaled a deep breath. “You know you love me.” He smiled and cupped her cheek. 

“Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do.” 

“Clever Fox…” 

“Sexy Scully…” 

She laughed, pulling him upstairs, intent on making good of his description of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly fun and I watched Zootopia once again as I wrote it. Such a good movie. If you haven’t watched it, go do so now.


End file.
